Unchained
by Gohan Rose
Summary: Instead of summoning the Cell Jr's to fight the remaining Z-Warriors to get Gohan angry, Cell decided to do it himself. After literally slaughtering half of the remaining Z-Warriors, something awakens in Gohan. Something no one expected and something far more sacrificing. Massive A.U. Gohan/Harem.
1. Unchained

**Instead of summoning the Cell Jr's to fight the remaining Z-Warriors to get Gohan angry, Cell decided to do it himself. After literally slaughtering half of the remaining Z-Warriors, something awakens in Gohan. Something far darker and far more sacrificing.**

 **Massive A.U.**

 **Pairing: Likely a harem, but it's mostly undecided at the moment, and I'm willing to take requests. So, please do send request because I have no idea who will be in it. You can even suggest girls from Dragon Ball Super, I've watched it front to back and I've started reading the manga, so go ahead do that.**

 **Now, my stories tend to have a bit of exaggeration, like making a woman/girl's breasts or ass bigger then they normally are, which I will be doing. Hell, I'll be doing it a lot, Also, in this story there will be some graphic content, so don't complain to me if there's nudity, sex or gore. Also,** **for any female that I describe, feel free go to my profile and follow the instructions about the Breast Size Chart.**

 **»»—Story Start—««**

Gohan gritted his teeth as he kicked to the side and was thrusted through an entire mountain range.

Their fight had, by Cell's decision moved far along his destroyed arena. Instead, they had fought all over, and where ever Cell had decided. And so, a being of his power and Gohan's own, that allowed them to tear through planets and countries. But, Gohan had limited the fight countries that Cell had already killed most of the people in when he still absorbing human life when he was in his first stage of transformation.

And so, the Z-Warriors had followed to best of their abilities. Of course, Vegeta, Goku, and Piccolo having only minor problem keeping up. But, the weaker fighters, such as Krillin, Yamcha and Tien were far behind each time.

Gohan twirled around midair and flared his aura, encasing himself in a golden yellow shroud with short golden lightning currents circling around his body. Seeing Cell close in on him, he raised his hands to his head and powered up just slightly, hitting his absolute maximum.

Cell, from his flight, quirked a non-existent eyebrow. 'Oh? Is that what I think it is?' He questioned himself with a bit of interest.

 **"Masenkō Ha!"** He screamed as he thrusted his hands outwards, making a slightly formed star with his hands. Immediately after, a golden yellow blast of energy shot from his hands in a wide form, many times wider than his own body.

The blast sailed through the air at fast speeds, and it neared Cell, who wore a smirk on his face.

Raising a hand, a bright blue ball shined right in the palm of his hand. He grabbed his extended wrist with his other hand before he gave a mighty shout.

 **"Big Bang Attack!"** He yelled as a sizeable blue ball of Ki shot from his hand, and it sailed right for the larger blast of golden colored energy.

Once the two attacks collided halfway, they exploded, creating a vast, state-sized dome of grey colored Ki.

The Z-Warriors, from their spot in the air, immediately raised their arms and shielded their face as the dome encased them.

However, the dome rapidly changed colors. They switched from grey to red, red to blue and finally settling back down to grey before it died down.

The weaker spectators, however, even though they were farther away, they were still hit by the outlier of the energy and so, they came out of the dome with a few dozen scratches. But, thankfully, none of them seemed to have any severe injuries.

Goku stared down at a heavily panting Gohan with a clenched fist. Once he saw that, he immediately remembered five or so minutes ago when they were still on the rocks and what Piccolo had told him.

"Your son isn't a fighter! He doesn't think like you! He doesn't strive for the challenge! He doesn't live to fight like me, you or Vegeta!"

Goku gritted his teeth, _'I don't have a choice. Cell is beyond my power. I trained my hardest in the Chamber. And yet, Gohan still surpassed me. Even if I ate a senzu bean and gotten a Zenkai, I would still lose. Gohan is Earth's last hope…'_ Goku thought with a bitter taste in his mouth.

Gohan panted heavily with half an eye open.

Cell, however, just continued grinning. "What's wrong, Gohan?" He started mockingly. "Don't tell me that was the last of your power!" He laughed.

Gohan clenched his fists, feeling some anger rise at his taunts.

Seeing the action, Cell grinned even harder. "C'mon, daddy dearest put his faith in you. Don't tell me you want to disappoint him and your sensei Piccolo-," he was briefly cut off by Gohan appearing in front of him with his fist raised.

The tall multi-hybrid immediately dodged a fury of punches before he kneed Gohan in the stomach and he kicked him in the chin, sending him flying upwards.

He gasped as spit flew from his mouth before Gohan stilled himself midair. However, he was then kicked in the stomach, sending him crashing down into the ground like a high-speed nuke.

Once Gohan collided into the ground, the expulsion of Ki that Cell put into the Ki incased kick caused Gohan to crash into with the ground with shattering force. The boy's body was plowed through the ground and around him, large cracks quickly spread through the ground.

Gohan gritted his teeth before grunted in pain. He slowly rose from the ground, a couple lines of blood bleeding through his mouth and onto his chin. Once he stood up, he nearly fell forward, but he caught himself with a shuffle of his feet.

' _He's too powerful… I can't beat him. Nearly all my power is gone, and he's still fresh.'_ The young warrior thought as some of his ripped gi started fluttering in the wind. _'Am I really the best option against Cell… dad said I was the only one strong enough to do so. He said I was even stronger than him.'_ He continued. _'But he put up such a better fight against Cell. But, I've yet to actually put a scratch on him!'_

However, a shout broke him out of his inner dilemma.

"Gohan!" Goku screamed.

Gohan's head snapped upwards, looked right into his father's eyes.

"Listen to me! You can do it, remember you're training! You've always fought someone stronger than you!" He continued shouting, earning Cell's interest. He decided to let the clown talk. "But this is different! He's not stronger than you! Don't think Gohan, trust your instincts let them tell you how to fight. Let them guide you."

Gohan, momentarily awed his speech just nodded. Then he set his sights back on Cell with a glare fixated on him. "Raugh!" Gohan gave a short throaty yell as he flared his aura.

Cell, however, grinned even larger. "Oh? Daddies words motivated you, did it?"

Gohan said nothing, he just kept glaring before he slowly slid into a stance.

From his spot in the sky, Piccolo's eyes widened slightly. 'That's my stance!'

"What, you're using Piccolo's stance, huh?" Cell hummed before he grinned maliciously. "Then I shall do the same. I'll use his own style against you!"

Gohan's glare became sharper as he further glared, but instead of speaking, he made his retort by attacking.

He rushed off into the sky at blurring speeds with his golden aura still visible. Once he got close enough, he launched a kick towards Cell's face, he however just boredly raised a forearm to block it. Once his kick met Cell's arm, a resounding band was heard, not unlike a lightning bolt striking the air.

Grunting slightly, Gohan twirled around helicopter kicked Cell right in the face. Being surprised, Cell made no move to dodge or parry the blow, and he was kicked back a few hundred feet.

The android stilled as with a smile. "There it is! The fighting spirit! However, yours still pales in comparison to your father's."

Not even bothering to reply, Gohan rushed off once more, his aura flaring once more as he launched a fury of quickly and accurately placed attacks. Cell was more than happy to return the favor and did in fact.

They both flew through the air, fists clashing against fists, legs clashing against legs. However, Cell was the first one to score a blow, and it was a heavy punch right to Gohan's kidney.

Gohan's eyes widened as pain struck and coughed up a small mouthful of blood and then, he was backhanded through the air.

The android raised his hand launched a few dozen of quickly drawn, small yellow Ki blasts. Gohan was too out of it, and so, he couldn't dodge. So, he was hit by them, creating an increasingly large cloud of grey smoke.

Once the smoke cleared, everyone was able to see Gohan floating with numerous bleeding wounds all over his chest and arms and even more blood trailed down his lip. The top of his gi was barely holding on by a string that was slung over his shoulder.

However, Gohan still looked utterly focused, as if he was undisturbed by injuries lacing his body.

"HA!" Gohan yelled as he charged back into the fray with Cell, who was grinning all the way. He, however, was still disappointed that Gohan still lacked the power to truly challenge him. Even though the boy had the tenacity, he still lacked the strength.

Gohan grunted as swiftly caught a backhand to the face and floated downwards slightly to drive a kick into Cell's stomach. The green android was able to dodge, but not completely as the blow nicked him in the side, but still dealt little to no damage.

Grabbing Gohan's outstretched leg, he quickly pulled the boy through the air and drove him into a nearby plateau, shattering it completely upon impact. Cell though never let go as he dove through the air and drove Gohan the ground the ground.

He then charged up a Ki blast that was the size of his hand and blasted Gohan in the back in point-blank range. The Ki blast created a small sized explosion of Ki.

Piccolo nearly blanched when he saw the attack, as did Trunks and Goku. "GOHAN!" The Namekian yelled, worry and desperation evident in his deep tone.

Goku growled slightly as he clenched his fists. It was literally tearing him apart watching his son getting rag dolled. He knew though that he would be useless in the fight, Cell would tear him apart.

Cell, once the attack ended, floated back up in the air with his arms crossed across his chest.

Once the once died down, ever one was able to see Gohan, lying face down into the ground with the top of his Ki completely vaporized. Two large bleeding wounds caught their eyes. The first and most noticeable one was stationed right in the center of his back. The other one was right along with his left shoulder.

However, what startled them the most, was that his hair was completely black. Showing that he was either unconscious or too weak to maintain the Super Saiyan Transformation.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

 **With Z-Warriors**

"No! Gohan!" Trunks screamed before he growled and transformed right into Super Saiyan and charged off at the fastest speed he could manage, becoming a blur to some.

Vegeta's head snapped over to his right and saw his son, albeit the future version charge right into battle at his full power. "Trunks! Wait!" He tried reaching out, but he was too slow, and Trunks blew right past him.

Cell looked over to his left and saw Trunks blazing right towards him full power and the android grunted in annoyance. "Foolish boy, I don't want to fight you." He muttered just loud enough for the half-saiyan to hear him.

That was all Trunks knew before he backhanded through the air was sent right through the ground, creating a deep body crater.

Cell raised his hand, preparing to launch a Ki blast to end the foolish saiyan's life. However, a weak, angered voice stopped him.

"Don't… you… dare!" A voice panted.

Cell's head snapped downwards, and his eyes widened ever so slightly when he saw Gohan standing, albeit with some difficulty. The boy stood, leaning over one side of leg and blood trailed down his back.

"You said… you wanted to fight m-me, correct?" Gohan questioned slowly.

Piccolo watched with wide eyes as his student stood on his final legs, nearly out of energy and severely injured.

Gritting his teeth slightly, Gohan hair stood up somewhat as a golden aura flared around him. His hair fluttered slightly before he sprang forward in flight and rushed forward.

His surprise gone, Cell punched Gohan straight across the face and slammed an elbow in the boy's stomach, nearly sending him back into the ground. The boy, however, stopped himself and shot off again without any hesitation.

He threw a few quick punches before he raised a hand launched a point-blank, weak golden yellow Ki blast at Cell's stomach. The explosion created a small cloud of smoke, and due to that, Cell was able to launch his hand out its socket to obscenely large lengths, his hand latching it's around Gohan's throat.

The boy gagged in surprise as he struggled. However, before he could even blink, Gohan was driven into the ground.

Cell, from his spot in the now dispersing dust cloud, made a Ki blast in the hand that was around Gohan's throat. He then let go, and it immediately created a moderately large explosion.

He mentally and instinctually commanded his arm to withdraw back into its socket and it so within moments.

Trunks, from his spot in the terrain, gritted his teeth before he slowly floated upwards while running his jaw. "Damn bastard," he mumbled. He hovered back up with his father, who scowled at him.

"Stupid boy! How dare you intervene?!" The prince sounded out.

Trunk blinked in surprise before he glared at his father, "Gohan could have died! Does that mean anything to you all?!"

Not even surprised, Vegeta retorted the next second. "No! I have no sentiments to Kakarot's brat!"

"Then why do you care if I interfere with the fight?!"

"It's because he's a saiyan!" Vegeta shouted, finally annoyed enough the boy's insolence. "Whether or not the boy wants to admit it, Kakarot's right! The boy's a saiyan, he may not consciously crave battle, or he doesn't let his mind think so, but fighting is in his blood! He's been doing it since he turned four! This-," he stopped to wave at everything around them, including Cell. "-Is nothing new to him! He's fought universal warlords at the age of five! He prides himself on the fact that he's done that! But you, have only just started to fight a few years ago! So, I don't expect you to understand." Vegeta explained, getting wide eyes from Piccolo and Goku who had overheard their conversation.

' _Woah…'_ Goku thought.

Once the dust died down, everyone, including Cell was able to see Gohan barely standing with blood trailing down his face and neck.

He breathed heavily, and his left eye was closed and his right one closed partially.

Cell growled, "Why won't you die?!" He shouted.

Despite his injuries, Gohan cracked a smile. "It's just that… people are depending on me. I can't let them down… That's why I'll stop you!" He smiled before he grunted and shot off once more.

Cell narrowed his eyes before he swerved around the air, tipping his head as he did so. He then laid his hands near stomach to block an impending knee that Gohan tried to drive into his stomach.

Cell then kicked upwards, trying to kick Gohan in the chin. However, the boy lightly propelled himself mid-air before caught the kick briefly before pushed himself off the limb. He then went for a kick on his own, which struck Cell's face, causing the android's face to jerk back before he was punched in the stomach.

Gohan quickly floated upwards before spiked Cell's head down, slamming his two conjoined hands into the android's head, sending him barreling into the ground.

Holding out his hand to the side, a small blue orb grew to the size of his hand before Gohan chucked it right at where he estimated Cell would be.

The sphere of Ki traveled at high speeds before it collided with the ground, creating a medium-sized explosion of Ki.

Some of the weaker Z-Warriors were forced to cover their eyes from the harsh winds and small debris that the blast caused.

Cell, however, came flying right out of the smoke cloud with a large golden aura surrounding him. He punched Gohan right across the face before elbowed the boy in the stomach, sending him tumbling to the ground.

Gohan, just before he hit the ground caught himself with a quick burst of Ki before he stopped and stood on the ground.

The half-saiyan panted heavily for a few seconds before he slowly smeared off a portion of blood on his chin. While just exhaling ragged breaths, he slid into the same stance as before. Once he set his sights on Cell, he mentally sighed dejectedly when he saw the android only a minor injury that wasn't even bleeding.

' _It's useless. I'm almost out of power, and he's perfectly fine. Barely a scratch on him. Yet, I'm half dead…'_ Gohan thought with a frown gracing his lips.

Cell from his spot suddenly smirked. "You're boring me, Gohan. You may have the resolve, but as I've stated before, you lack the power to challenge me," he said aloud, getting the boy's attention. "Oh? That's a thought." He said suddenly. "What if I kill one of you're precious friends, that's sure to get you angry, right?" Cell spoke, his purple eyes shining with malevolence.

Gohan blinked, "You wouldn't…! Stupid question," he muttered after he realized what he said.

"Indeed, it is, Gohan!" Cell laughed before he was forced to evade a ball of yellow colored Ki.

The ball landed a few seconds later and exploded in a dome of golden colored Ki, destroying everything around it within a couple hundred feet.

"You will do no such thing!" Gohan yelled before he flared his aura. However, he hunched over suddenly, and his hair reverted to its normal midnight black.

He collapsed to his hands and knees, and several large beads of sweat rolled down his face.

' _No! I'm out of energy,'_ Gohan thought, horrified.

Seeing the change momentarily disappointed Cell, but another thought struck him.

"I wonder… you said before, that if you get angry, you get exponentially more powerful, yes?" He questioned, looking straight down at Gohan.

The boy never nodded, to horrified to do anything.

Taking his silence as an affirmative answer, he merely turned his gaze over to the spectating fighters. "I wonder what would happen if I kill not only, your father, but dear Piccolo as well. Oh, what about Krillin, Tien, and Trunks?"

That struck a chord within Gohan, and his black hair slightly moved upwards, but it moved right back down. "Don't…" he pleaded as tried getting up, only fall back down from the lack of strength.

Grinning widely, Cell disappeared in a burst of super speed.

Gohan waited for the pain of incoming attack but felt nothing. He opened his eyes, and they immediately widened once he saw Cell's hand sticking through Piccolo's chest, striking him right in the heart.

Cell ripped out his hand, letting Piccolo's body fall through the air and onto the ground in a dead faint. He then looked at a wide-eyed Gohan with a smirk on his face before he floated down to where Piccolo laid. He then stepped on the Namekian's head and started rolling his face in the dirt with his foot.

"Does this anger you, does it, Son Gohan?" He grinned.

Slowly, trails of tears left Gohan's eyes as he stared at the dead body of his mentor. "P-P-Piccolo?" he muttered.

A loud yell filled their ears as Goku vanished from his spot and reappeared in front of Cell with his fist outstretched.

Cell, however, dodged the weakened and fatigued Goku with practical ease. "My, my Goku. I can't believe ever thought of you as a challenge." He laughed before he punched Goku in the stomach, causing the grown man to heave over with a gasp of blood. "You're as weak as YOU'RE SON!" He yelled punched Goku in the stomach once more, but instead of it just impacting, his fist tore through Goku's stomach, breaching through another side of his back.

Goku coughed out a large mouth full of blood as he collapsed when Cell ripped his fist right back out of Goku's stomach. The earthling raised saiyan collapsed right in front of Gohan and stared at his son right in his eyes.

"G-Gohan… I want you to listen to me…" Goku spoke in a strained voice. He then coughed out blood once more, feeling his lungs filling up with blood.

Gohan mutely listened, not reacting further than just emotionlessly crying as tears continuously poured out of his eyes. "I want… I want you to beat him… save the Earth… and protect it while I'm gone…" he continued before he gasped once more. He started feeling his life force leave him at an even faster pace.

"N-No… m-matter what happens Gohan… I'll always be proud of you…" He smiled before his face onto the dirt. But not before he could get out two final words.

 _ **"My Son."**_

Gohan fell forward, his face hitting the ground. But Cell could tell he wasn't unconscious.

The rest of the Z-Warriors looked shocked, scared and horrified as Goku's body fell and his life force disappeared.

Vegeta, however, looked ahead with a shocked expression his face and he clenched his fists with anger. However, once Gohan started switching, his anger dissolved into surprise when he felt the boy's energy begin to rise slowly.

Gohan scratched the ground with his fingers as he dug them into the dirt. He dug his head into the crook of his elbow as he started violently convulsing. Suddenly, Gohan's head snapped up, seething anger burning on ever feature on his face.

"Why?! Why them?! WHY NOT ME?!" He cried as dug his hand into the ground.

Cell just looked on, _'Just a little more and he'll snap… then we'll see if you were really bluffing, Son Goku.'_

The android then raised hand before he pointed two fingers right at the crowd of Z-Warriors. Gohan watched, utterly helpless as Cell's fingers glowed a menacing pink before a thin beam of Ki launched straight towards them all.

Not even a second later, a body fell with a small lingering cloud smoke.

Gohan tried leaping forward, but his body never moved. Instead, he screamed.

"Krillin!"

Slowly, Krillin's body hit the ground in the same fashion as Piccolo's, a hole in the heart and everything.

Gohan just stared at Krillin's body with shock and horror writing his every emotion before he slowly started shaking. A vein popped on his left shoulder, making itself visible before his body started leaking a black smoky aura that burned upwards in an eerily notion.

Cell was surprised when he felt a strong force wind push off of Gohan and ejected nearby rocks off the ground, sending them flying.

Lightning bolts started ejecting around the air around Gohan as his convulsing increased. However, they weren't standard blue lightning bolts. Now… they were pitch black bolts and each time they heard one discharge, they heard distant and eerie roars of what sounded like a mutant gorilla.

Dark rain clouds started rapidly forming around the battlefield and stretched for as far as the eye could see. The lightning increased, and the ground started violently shaking.

Cell watched with wide eyes as covered his face slightly as rubble started flying towards him. Dust began whirling around Gohan, obscuring the view around him as he was entrapped in a dome of dust, dirt and other particles of the ground.

The Z-Warriors, however, were sent flying from the severe winds and rubble. Including Vegeta and Trunks as they were sent flying away from the battlefield, despite their best efforts.

One large, black colored lightning bolt struck where Gohan would have been, one larger then all rest and what came after that, no one expected.

A tremendously loud and bestial roar was heard as a weak Ki eclipsed over the battlefield, and Cell stared confusedly, wondering what was happening.

Slowly, the dust stopped and started clearing, allowing Cell to somewhat see inside. However, it wouldn't be until minutes changed until he would be able to actually see through it.

Vegeta, from his spot in the sand, grunted before slowly stood up, not bothering to dust himself off. Trunks, as did so as well, only a few moments later.

Tien and Yamcha, the last two remaining human Z-Warriors slowly got up, minor scratches lacing their body.

Both of them looked angry and frustrated. But, also surprised as they felt a foreign, yet oddly familiar power.

' _That Ki… it's not Cell's! It feels so suppressed and weak… almost like how Goku and Gohan felt when they came out of the Time Chamber!'_ Tien thought in shock as multiple beads of sweat rolled down his face.

However, from where Cell was, he was the first to see a body as the smoke randomly disappeared in a wisp of grey sand. The organic android's eyes widened in shock when he saw what, or who was behind the smoke.

There stood a tall, muscled figure, standing at around 5 foot 11 inches tall. He had long, very spiky, dark black hair that stood up in a flame-like pattern with a long-pointed bang hanging down the front of his face from the right side of his hairline, near his chin. Along with a very dark blue tint that was almost unnoticeable that nearly blended in with color.

He had an angular, handsome face that was completely emotionless, not wearing a smile, grin nor a smirk. His skin had a slightly darker tone then Goku's own, but his skin still kept the peach-like color. He had a shadow trim around his eyes and over his eyelids which was the same color as the fur that donned his skin. His eyes were changed as well. Instead of his normal coal colored pupiless eyes, he now had red colored iris and black pupils. He wore a pair of perfectly clean and untouched, purple pants and a blue obi that was without the tie. For shoes, he had polished black boots and red band stockings around his shins. Around his wrists, were blue wrist bands.

Shockingly enough, coming right out of his tail bone was a shorter than body length, red fur tail that swished around in the wind.

The man stood ahead with his eyes half idled, his iris shining with boredom. He blinked slowly, showing the deep red pigment that shadowed his eyes before they opened into the same half idled posture they were in before.

Cell watched in shock and confusion all rolled into one. However, he waved it off and spoke in the most intimidating voice he could muster. "You, where did the boy go?"

The man slightly looked at him, and his eyes got even heavier. "The boy? He's dead." He answered in a deep, rumbling voice, kind of like how Piccolo sounded when he would speak, but it was different, Cell could tell.

"What do you mean?!" Cell yelled with his fists clenched by his side.

The man with the tail slightly raised an eyebrow at the android's outrage. "What? Wasn't that what you wanted? To kill him? To kill Goku? To kill every last warrior on this planet?" He asked, his expression unchanging.

"Of course! But I wanted a challenge, Son Goku promised that I would get it out of his son!" Cell continued yelling.

The mysterious man looked at for a few moments without saying anything. "You may have misunderstood. Gohan is still alive, yet the Gohan everyone has known is gone and literally forgotten to time." Now, that shocked Cell down to the core, as well Vegeta and Trunks who had overheard their conversation.

Vegeta's widened when he set his sights on the stranger's figure. More specifically the tail and the fur. _'NO! Th-That's a saiyan's tail! How could he have it! Gohan, Trunks and I are the only saiyans alive-, wait!'_ He thought before his eyes widened to comical proportions.

"D-Don't tell me?" Vegeta started shakily, getting Trunks' attention.

But, before he could question his father, Cell had screamed even louder and what he said shocked and horrified the demi-saiyan.

"Don't tell me you're Gohan?!" He screamed as he nearly drew blood from clenching his fists too hard.

Not missing a beat, the mysterious figure responded. "Like I said. The Gohan you all knew is gone and forgotten to time. He gave himself into the rage, hate and his own desperately for strength. He gave himself over to his repressed saiyan instincts that he didn't even know he was suppressing until recently." He answered in perfect monotone.

Trunks gasped in horror as well as shock all rolled into one. Vegeta growled as he too clenched his fists.

"I am the byproduct of his repressed instincts, his horrors, his errors, and regrets," he continued with everyone who could listen, paying rapt attention. "Ever since he saw his father fight against Raditz, his uncle, he was horrified of saiyans, and so, that's when he subconsciously started numbing his saiyan instincts."

"But of course, they would come out in brief periods of desperation, anger and he would be granted with a burst of power beyond his own control," he continued. "The sad thing is, every burst of 'hidden power,' as his father called it, was his own power he would have had if he never had the traumatic incident with Raditz. He just never knew how to use it because that power, was his saiyan power. He's only recently begun consciously tapping into his saiyan power, hence his Super Saiyan Transformation. But, that's also when he began consciously holding his power back." He explained.

Cell, however, had to ask. "But that doesn't make sense! How, can you start using his power consciously while suppressing it?!"

"It's because, you nimrod," he started, insulting the green android. "Gohan saw how much power he had, he began to fear it, in fear of becoming 'evil' and mad with power. Very much like Frieza. But he knew he had had to use it and so, he settled for using only a portion." He further explained.

He then took a step forward, one-foot landing in front of the other as he pointed to his, now smirking face with his thumb.

"My name is Gohan. The real, whole and unsuppressed version. It's nice to meet you, bug man."

Silence reigned through the battlefield while the spectators stared in absolute shock and disbelief.

Cell leaned forward slightly, his already short patience wearing thin. "That still doesn't explain why you look like an adult."

Gohan looked at him and nodded surprisingly. "Yes, to be honest, I don't even know why," he told him, earning a look of contempt. "I can only give my theory. Which is simple; my theory is that my previous child body and mind wouldn't be able to sustain the power that was unlocked. It most likely would have strained my body too much and killed me."

Cell let out a feral growl, "Stop telling lies! Your nearly 30 times weaker then you were before you fought me!"

Gohan let another grace his lips, "Let me know after this if you ever get tired of being wrong!" He smirked before slight parted his legs and clenched his fists. That action earned some interest from Cell and the rest of spectators.

He then slightly parted his arms to his sides and his muscles bulged ever so slightly, and a few veins started popping along. He then gritted his teeth and growled before he gave a yell.

The wind started picking up, and the dark clouds got even darker as a bolt of lightning jolted across the black skies. The ground started shaking when small electrical currents ran down the saiyan's arms.

"RAUGHHHH!" And with that, he started screaming for a few seconds before his dark black hair flickered to black to golden. He then let out a far louder and deeper yell, causing the winds to increase their strength, and it caused the lightning that danced around the clouds to become even more prominent.

Cell, Vegeta and Trunks' all watched in shock as Gohan gave one last scream and large, dark, yet bright golden column of Ki erupted around them, encasing them all in a shorter time than a blink of the eye.

Vegeta and Trunks floated back slightly with their arms blocking the blinding light from their eyes. Cell, however, stared ahead with sick interest in his dark pink eyes.

' _This power… it's stronger than Goku's!'_ Cell thought glee as his palms started sweating from anticipation for a true challenge that knew he would get.

Once the blinding light died down, everyone was able to see Gohan once more. But he, however, had transformed.

His previous midnight colored black hair was now bright golden in color. His eyebrows and the red colored tail was bright golden in color, much like hair, which appeared to stand up straighter. His muscle mass increased slightly, looking somewhat like how Goku looked when he would transform into Super Saiyan (1). His eyes were now a pupiless teal.

"Well, what do you think?" Gohan asked as he let out a breath of air with a small dead of sweat on the side of his face.

Cell just grinned maliciously. "I think it's truly magnificent. Truly, your power now does rival my own."

Gohan gave a smirk as well as he slid into a stance, but his previously half idled eyes now had a cold tint. "Just so you know, I'm going to make you pay in blood for what you did to them," Gohan promised with a slight glare.

The android grinned all the more. "Let's see if you back it up then, Super Saiyan!" Cell yelled before charging forward with a yellow, transparent aura swinging to life around him.

Gohan stayed glued to his spot before he pivoted his body to the side, dodging an outstretched hand that was balled up into a fist from Cell before he roughly clasped his hand onto the android's hand.

That action surprised him, but a striking pain hit him as knee found its way lodged into his stomach and he noticed himself being slammed into the ground with a hand on the back of his head. He then was driven right through the ground before he was launched up. Just as Cell was about to regain his bearings, was then punched straight in the back, sending him straight into the ground, creating a large, hundred-meter wide sized crater.

Gohan then slowly dropped onto the ground with his arms crossed across his furry chest. He stared at where Cell was, but even though he couldn't see him, Gohan knew he was still alive just by the fact that he could sense his energy. And, he knew he wouldn't die from such a weak attack.

"You can get up now. I know you're not dead. Not by an attack like that," Gohan stated his face forming into an emotionless stone cold façade.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

 **With Vegeta and Trunks**

Vegeta watched with concealed shock, _'What's going on?! Gohan was barely able to hurt that monster, and now he just drove him through a mountain range within a blink of an eye. I could barely keep up!'_

'Gohan…' Trunks thought worriedly as he stared, watching and listening carefully.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

 **With Gohan and Cell**

Cell slowly stood up, and Gohan saw that he did indeed have a few scratches and a bleeding lip. But he looked pretty calm and unworried if the smirk on his face was any reassurance.

"That was good," he clapped as Gohan watched him red eyes along with his tail twitching through the air behind him. "But, allow me to return the favor!" He grinned before he disappeared in a burst of super speed.

Quicker than a blink of an eye, Cell reappeared with his fist launched right towards Gohan's face and the transformed boy tilted his head to the side, narrowly dodging the blow. He then moved his head to the side once more, dodging another lightning-fast punch. He then raised his hand, catching Cell's fist before he quickly let go, avoiding a kick that nicked off his golden hairs.

Grunting slightly, Gohan flew upwards, his aura springing to life as he sped through the sky. He looked down somewhat and started maneuvering through as a fury of small yellow Ki blasts flew through the air. Once he saw the last one near him, he stopped midair and backhanded it away.

However, once he did that, he was punched across the face by Cell and his head snapped back. But, Gohan dodged the next attack but was hit by the third and fourth, which were two quick punches.

Gohan crossed his arms across his face, shielding his face from any more damage, but Cell immediately found a way around that and punched him straight in the stomach, causing him to gasp in pain. Dropping his guard slightly was all Cell needed to punch Gohan in the face once more. He gritted his teeth before he caught Cell's shin before threw him through the air, causing Cell to get farther away.

He then raised his hand sent a fury of small golden Ki blasts, which were shooting from his hand like a machine gun. Cell couldn't dodge them all as they started exploding, creating a grey smoke cloud.

Gohan slowly let his fall as he stared across at the smoke cloud with a small frown on his face. He paid no mind as a thin, barely noticeable line of crimson blood drained down his lip.

Once the smoke cloud drained through the air, Cell was seen with very shallow cuts and a few burns that didn't look serious at all.

"It would appear that I have better technique, but you have the power advantage," Cell pointed out casually.

Gohan narrowed his eyes ever so slightly before he smirked. "If that's what you want to think… by all means, go for it," he breathed in his deep tone.

Cell's eyebrow twitched slightly at that before he too smirked. He did that so he would appear to have taken no offense to the, now transformed man's insult. "Sure… shall we continue?"

Gohan's answer came in the form of his giving a short yell, flaring his aura, creating a shock wave just by doing so. He then leaped midair and flew forward, meeting Cell, within just a second.

They both clashed, fist against before they both launched a fury of hand-to-hand attacks, both trying to trump one another.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

 **With Tien and Yamcha**

"I don't believe it!" Tien exclaimed as he tried to keep up with the fight that would deem the fate of the entire galaxy. "Gohan's really keeping up with him!"

"Y-Yeah, I can't really believe it either… it's almost too good to be true!" Yamcha agreed shakily.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

 **With Cell and Gohan**

In their clash, they both sustained wounds. Gohan looking a little better for wear then Cell's, so Gohan knew that it didn't mean anything. He could also tell the android's energy was starting to wear down ever so slightly, while Gohan had barely used any himself.

After taking a brutal haymaker to face and knee to the stomach, Cell had disengaged. He reached up and wiped off two trails of purple blood that leaked out of his mouth.

"Very impressive, I believe that I'm actually having fun!" Cell laughed. "Tell me, is this what you saiyans feel when you do battle with a strong opponent. The way your blood rushes through you're veins like lava, and you just feel elevated. Like you can take on anything that comes at you?"

Gohan gave him a look as didn't even bother to clean off his chin of blood. "I don't know, to be honest. As I've said before, I've only just now begun to stop suppressing my instincts. I'd say, if I didn't hate you so much, then maybe I would get some enjoyment out of this." He told the android before he added something else. "You know, other the feeling vengeance slowly crawling towards me."

"Hmm, probably have to ask Vegeta before I kill him," Cell murmured thoughtfully.

Gohan cracked his neck before he started stretched midair. "So, shall we kick it up a notch?" Gohan asked casually with his eyes set in a half idled stare, showing that he was quite bored with how the fight was going.

Cell grinned before he slid into a stance. "Lets…" he growled before they both disappeared, nearly at the same time, traveling many times faster than the speed of light, becoming nothing to the two remaining human Z-Warriors.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

 **With Vegeta and Trunks**

Now that they were going at least 50-60 percent faster then, Vegeta and Trunks could no longer follow their movements, and they could only see dozens of booms, reminiscent of the sound of lightning, which accrued every second.

"They're so fast!" Vegeta gasped, his anger and pride long since gone. Which was replaced by pure, unadulterated astonishment. "If just one of those punches were to hit the Earth, there wouldn't be anything left, it would just be gone!" He stared, completely taken back by the potency of they're attacks. And their speed had increased just as much as their power.

Trunks could only swallow nervously as he felt the overwhelming power that those two were putting out. He could only watch, however, but a thought hit his head.

' _Gohan, you've surpassed Gohan-sensei so much that if I were to compare you two, it would be like comparing a newborn baby to a fully grown adult,'_ Trunk thought, truly amazed Gohan's power. His blue eyes shining with awe.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

 **With Cell and Gohan**

Cell screamed as he was blasted away by a ball of blue energy, which then blew up a second later, making a large hundred meter long and wide dome of Ki.

Gohan took a deep breath before he sighed, a few beads of sweat rolling the side of his face. He stared ahead the dome of Ki died, and Cell's form was once again visible.

The monster had burning blisters running all across his chest and stomach, while his arms, face and pretty much, his entire was covered with scratches and gashes all ranging in size.

Gohan, however, looked significantly less damage on his. However, nearly his enter let pant leg was torn off and beneath that was large, bright red burn mark. Along his chest was semi-deep slash that went horizontally across his chest, starting from right below his armpit, to his opposite pectoral.

Overall, both warriors were injured and nearing their current limits. "Damn," Gohan muttered, he internally hoped that his attack would have done much more damage, but at least it was something.

Gohan then sighed. "I'm going to regret this… but this isn't the time to save energy." He said aloud before yelled, powering up to his absolute maximum. He then let his right arm fall, and around his hand, green electricity started sparking to life.

Cell from his spot was now a little worried. ' **His power now exceeds my own. It's only thanks to my vast repertoire techniques and fighting styles that I know that I'm keeping up. If it was just a pure contest of power… this battle would have been long since over.'** Cell thought, thinking rationally for once. He thought in an oddly humbled tone.

However, his eyes widened when he felt the boy's, or now man's power sharply increase. He looked down at Gohan, and he saw him charging up a Ki wave, or at least he was beginning to. Cell grinned slightly before taking a deep breath.

"Get ready boy! This is the end! It truly has been a pleasure! But, after I win this, know that I'll destroy this entire Galaxy!" Cell yelled as he flared his Ki before he placed his hands next to him.

Slowly, a dim, baby blue colored Ki started to appear in the palms of his hands. After a few seconds, the light got brighter as a ball of energy grew to be about the size of his hands. He then grinned down at Gohan, who stared right back to him as he stood on the ground.

Gohan stared right up at Cell as he charged up an unmistakable technique. **'So, he's using father's Kamehameha Wave, huh?'** Gohan thought before he smirked. **'He's so naïve. He thinks that just because my father was one of the strongest warriors in the Universe, that his signature attack must be one of the reasons… foolish.'** He thought before a small, lime green colored orb grew in the center of hand, floating there.

"This is it, SON GOHAN!" Cell screamed before his energy increased drastically, creating shockwaves that destroyed the ground hundreds of feet under him.

 **"KAMEHAME…"** Cell growled as he nearly finished the technique.

Gohan just continued staring upwards with his hand resting downwards before the small, pebble-sized orb increased to the size of his hand. 'This… is it…' Gohan thought before he let out a sigh.

 **"HAAAAAAAA!"** Cell screamed as he thrusted his hands downwards, shooting a large wave of bright blue Ki, which was at least a couple hundred feet wide. The blast had multiple currents of electricity running down the side of it as it flew right down at Gohan.

Gohan gritted his teeth before he let out a lazy smirk. "Ma… here we go," he drawled before orb increased in size just barely before he thrusted his hand upwards. The second the wave of energy was launched, the ground under him shattered violently, causing him to drop in a twenty-foot deep crater.

 **"FINAL SHINE ATTACK!"** Gohan yelled, shoot a massive wave of bright, lime green energy, which met Cell's own attack midway through the air.

The second those two attacks collided, a loud screeching sound was heard above all, and they both appeared to be exactly equal in power, blue clashing against green.

Cell gritted his teeth before he yelled once more, siphoning more Ki into his blast. The increase of power which was put into the attack caused the Kamehameha Wave to push Gohan's Final Shine Attack back just a bit.

Gohan from his spot returned the gesture, but without the yell, he just growled, pushing more energy into the attack, causing both blasts to be equal in strength once more.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

 **With Vegeta and Trunks**

Both saiyans gritted their teeth as they were forced to fly back at least a hundred or so yards away to be safe from the clashing energy. Just being so near to such power nearly caused them to be forcefully pushed to their knees.

"What power!" Vegeta yelled for what seemed like fifth time today. Trunks readily agreed, seeing such Ki being thrown around.

"No kidding!"

No matter how much Vegeta's pride stung at the moment, it didn't stack up to what they're were seeing. "Just to think. Whoever comes out to be the victor of this battle, very may as well decide the fate of the Universe." Trunks mumbled.

Vegeta responded to his son's statement with an unhappy grunt but said nothing. They just continued to watch the fight, or if it could be called that any longer with a frown marring his face.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

 **With Cell and Gohan**

Gohan gritted his teeth as he tried to overpower Cell's attack, but it was proving increasingly harder as every time he increased his energy output, as Cell just increased his just as much. While he was winning their beam struggle, he was still nearing the limit of his energy, and he didn't know how much longer he could last for.

Cell looked just as troubled as the saiyan, as he tried putting more energy into his blast, and he succeeded, but it was like trying to pull water out of a nearly dried faucet. Sure, he got some, but it was scarce and was becoming increasingly difficult each time.

Gohan narrowed his eyes before he felt his feet dig deeper into the ground. _'This is it… the last of my energy I was saving just in case Cell survived this clash…'_ Gohan thought depressingly, knowing that he was going to regret this decision later, but steeled his resolve started floating slightly.

He gritted his teeth painfully before he screamed, using the last of his energy and pushing it straight in into his blast, causing Cell's own to be thrusted back.

Cell's eyes widened in horror as his own energy wave started being overcome and he started rapidly. He tried flying down to push his energy wave downwards, but it didn't work, and by then, his complete blast was nearly swallowed whole.

"NO! What have you D-DONE?!" Cell screamed in horror as he tried pushing energy into the blast, his attempt was unsuccessful, and he had not even an ounce of energy left to use.

Gohan grinned tiredly. "This… is payback for what you've done to them… and what you've forced me… Gohan to do. You forced me… him to sacrifice his own life and youth to get stronger in order to kill you. And for that… I'll do so with a goddamn smile on my face!" He grinned before he gave the last of his energy one last push, fully engulfing Cell's own, creating a large beam, twice as large as both of their waves put together.

Cell gasped he arms started melting away, "N-NO, oh, uh, ROUGHGHHH!" He screeched as his body started disintegrating when the wave engulfed him too and was launched harmlessly into space.

Gohan from his spot let his hand fall and grinned tiredly before he fell down to his knees, his hair reverting back to Its previous, midnight black color and state. His muscles also noticeably decreased in size, returning back to their last state while remaining the buff and immensely cut look.

Vegeta and Trunks looked forward, one showing shock, relief, and another showing centration and a little disbelief.

"H-He actually did it…" Trunks mumbled, not really believing it himself, but he felt joy well up within himself. Without thinking, Trunks grunted as a light blue aura of Ki flared around him, and he shot over to Gohan, who was heavily panting from the energy excretion.

Vegeta, this time made no effort to stop the future version of his son as he just watched him leave. He even flared his aura around him as well, encasing himself in a baby blue shroud of power before he flew over to the resting Gohan.

Gohan, after sucking in a dozen or so deep breathes, he fell back on his back with one of his eyes closed and his other eye was nearly closed. He, however, wore a smile.

He slowly reached up and tried touching the blaring sun, but unsurprisingly, he failed and just smiled. _'I did it… I avenged you, dad, Piccolo, Krillin…'_ he thought with a soft, pained smile and let his hand fall down.

Once hit hand hit the ground, he heard two sets of feet touch down on the ground beside him. He looked to his left and saw Trunks smiled and Vegeta scowling. But he saw the prince was focused on something.

"H-Hey," Gohan tried tiredly waving, but his hand refused to move.

Trunks smiled before he got down on his knees, sitting right next to Gohan. "Hey," the lavender-haired demi saiyan smiled. "Would like help standing?" He asked kindly.

The transformed boy, to man, nodded slowly, causing Trunks to lightly move his arm, ignoring Gohan's pained grunt. He then moved his arm over his shoulder, and Gohan made an effort to standing, which was enough for Trunks to help him get standing while he leaned over on the teen's shoulder.

"Thanks… Trunks." Gohan nodded leaned over with his right hand hanging limply by his side. The teen merely smiled.

"Hey, no need to thank me," he chuckled before he looked at his father. "What now, father?

Vegeta grunted before he looked off in a seemingly random direction. "Its simple, we get to the lookout where the Namekian can start wishing back those have died by Cell. Kakarot and you're sensei Piccolo for example." He explained, getting Gohan to blink in surprise before he stiffly nodded as well.

Trunks surprisingly reached into his armor and picked out a small green bean and held it in front of his face. "Here, since we can't use it on the others and none of us really hurt, I figured it would be best if get back to full strength right away. It would save me the time carrying you in such a state."

Gohan nodded slightly as Trunks lightly tossed the Senzu Bean up to Gohan's mouth. The saiyan caught it quickly, even in his tired and injured state.

He then started chewing for a few moments before he swallowed. Instantly, his felt his energy rapidly return to him and he felt his injuries heal spontaneously. But, the blood remained on his skin from the previous wounds that bled.

Gohan slowly ditched himself from Trunks' help and nodded in an appreciation. "Thanks a lot, Trunks. I don't think I could stand being in that state for long."

Trunks just smiled and stared ahead he then looked at his father, who nodded right at him. All of them flared up auras, except Gohan just stood there.

Just as they were about to take flight, they felt an impressive force, followed by quick winds and they all instinctually flinched when they felt a powerful power level wash over their senses. Not even a second later, Gohan's head snapped to his right he saw a thin, bright purple beam speed right over, aiming directly at him.

However, Trunks, upon seeing the attack quickly moved his body to the right slightly and pushed Gohan out of the way.

Gohan watched as he fell as the purple laser pierced Trunks' heart, before it shot clean through the other side, shooting off into the sky, before blowing up. The laser created a massive, purple smoke filled explosion.

Once Gohan's body hit the ground, he was able to watch, numbly and mutely as Trunks' body hit the ground, no signs of life left. His life force, completely gone as he died instantly.

At first, it seemed all too surreal to him. He imagined it was just some cruel joke played on by someone. But, no… thanks to his enhanced saiyan senses, he was able to smell the putrid stench of blood and burnt skin.

So, that's when the bitter truth came and hit him like a freight train. He had failed to protect someone once more. First his father against Raditz… then his sensei Piccolo against Nappa. Then Krillin against Frieza… then all at once, he had lost his father, his sensei, his best friend Krillin and now Trunks.

Anger hit and grief hit him whole, and soon, nothing was left of his emotions other than pure, carnal rage and hate, coupled with self-doubt and an already looming cloud depression. That served to come worst as those three emotions, combined with what happened just ten or so minutes before with everyone dying before him…

He just snapped.

 **»»—Line Break—««**

 **Now, for those who read to the end and actually gave this little idea a try, I thank you. Because, this is probably the second best fanfiction I've created that has the second most possibilities for creativity.**

 **For those who also might be questioning, where I got this idea from, I'll you all.**

 **This idea originally came from re-watching Ichigo vs Aizen for the twentieth time or something. And then, I went and watched an AMV from a rapper that I've liked for quite a while, which was King of the Dead by XXXTentacion and was a Hunter x Hunter AMV with a character named Gon fighting against a character named Pitou.**

 **Now, I know very little about the anime, so I'll spare myself the embarrassment of being wrong and just say, I saw the price that he had to pay for power. And then I had remembered the Ichigo vs Aizen fight and realized that both of these characters paid excellent prices for power and then rest is history.**

 **Now, Gohan's character as you can see, is changed. While, I don't even know how much I'm going to change it, but I'm going for a character that Shunsui Kyōraku's characteristics from Bleach along with some of Ichigo Kurosaki's motivations. But, other then that bases, I've yet to decide anything else on his character, so I'm more then likely making things up as I go on, which is more of my style rather then planning things.**

 **For what Gohan looks like, I really wanted to be creative and so, gave him SSJ4 eye pigment, red eyes, along with SSJ Gogeta's hair style. Also, some of you might be having trouble picturing his muscle frame. When in Base Form, he's about as buff as God Goku. And, when transforms into Super Saiyan, he's as buff as he is as Ultimate Gohan.**

 **Finally, with the harem, I need help in choosing the girls. I don't know how many will be in the final harem, but I guess I can decide later. So, please leave suggestions.**

 **Rose-**


	2. Understanding and Sacrifice

**Hello everyone! I have the second chapter of Unchained for you guys. I don't have much to talk about, so I'll just say what I need to say so you guys can get on with this chapter.**

 **Thank DragonNightmare90 for helping me out with future ideas and such. Any one else who wants to help as well, feel free by leaving a review or PM'ing me. Also, for everyone that review and favorite the story, I want to say thank you all!**

 **Instead of summoning the Cell Jr's to fight the remaining Z-Warriors to get Gohan angry, Cell decided to do it himself. After literally slaughtering half of the remaining Z-Warriors, something awakens in Gohan. Something far darker and far more sacrificing.**

 **Massive A.U.**

 **Pairing: Likely a harem, but it's mostly undecided at the moment, and I'm willing to take requests. So, please do send request because I have no idea who will be in it. You can even suggest girls from Dragon Ball Super, I've watched it front to back and I've started reading the manga, so go ahead do that.**

 **Now, my stories tend to have a bit of exaggeration, like making a woman/girl's breasts or ass bigger then they normally are, which I will be doing. Hell, I'll be doing it a lot, Also, in this story there will be some graphic content, so don't complain to me if there's nudity, sex or gore. Also,** **for any female that I describe, feel free go to my profile and follow the instructions about the Breast Size Chart.**

 **»»—Story Start—««**

Cell smiled, delighted with his newest kill. Nevertheless, even though Gohan wasn't hit, he knew it was still something. He'd destroy that petulant boy later…

' _Speaking of that boy… oh… no…'_ Cell thought with his eyes gradually widening when he felt Gohan's power spike, just passing what he was at when they had just fought at their peaks. _'Oh… shit…'_ he continued as Gohan's energy arose too new heights.

The android mutely observed as clouds accumulated once more, blackening out the sunlight, making the battleground appear dark, but still seeable, especially with their eyesight's. Winds picked up and was thrusted off Gohan's form, destroying the ground underneath the saiyan's feet.

The winds were so powerful that they literally solidified into blades and sliced forward, slicing the ground apart with the mere force of them brushing off Gohan's form because his power was at such a height.

Gohan balled his fists so tightly that rivers of blood drained down onto the ground, staining the brown sand filled ground with a gruesome crimson color. The second the first drop of blood touched the ground, Gohan threw his head back and his back tilted and thrusted his arms to the side. He then screamed as loud he possibly could, creating shockwaves which caused the ground around him to split.

The ground underneath his feet, however, remained fine, in fact, the terrain within a twenty-foot circle radius were fine and practically untouched. However, the ground that was exactly beyond that was repulsed forward and formed what looked like sand and dirt tsunamis that charged forward in their respective directions.

Cell, from his spot, up hundreds of feet in the air, just was barely able to avoid the tsunamis that towered above, easily being two hundred feet tall.

He gritted his teeth as he watched Gohan power up and once again out of rage. ' _No! Goddamit! That's why I sought out to kill him first! It's because if I killed anyone else, there was the possibility of him getting even stronger due to the rage boosts!'_ He raged within his mind, cursing his pride and arrogance.

' _And here it is…'_ he snarled.

Once his screams died down, the tsunamis of sand and earth died down and fell down, almost like dead, unused and destroyed puppets.

Cell stared down, right at Gohan's form with anger apparent on his face and in his eyes as he grasped his fists next to him.

However, Cell's stare down was discontinued by a sharp and deep that he could practically smell the rage coming off of, which also sounded oddly like Vegeta's. Cell turned his attention to the prince who was standing a few feet behind Gohan and with lightning running down his body.

"CELL!" He yelled before he charged off, traveling massively faster than the speed of light before halted midair, standing only about a hundred feet in front of the android.

Not sensing Vegeta's increased power, Cell decided to taunt him. "Oh? Upset that I killed your son? Wow, you have more heart than I thought you did." He smirked before his eyes tinted with bloodlust. "But... I'll be sure to fix that."

Vegeta growled before he slammed his hands forward and clashed the bottom of his palms together and blue electricity started coursing through his arms and up to shoulders.

"YOU'LL PAY IN BLOOD FOR WHAT YOU DID TO MY SON, YOU BASTARD!" Vegeta screamed, still blind in rage as a pale white orb of energy expanded in the prince's hands before small bolts of brilliant blue electricity revolved around the sphere before he screamed once more as his power greatly exceeded what it was mere moments ago.

 **"FINAL FLASH!"** Vegeta roared as a massively wide, pale yellow wave of energy shot forward, being about twice as large as Cell's Kamehameha Wave that he just fired minutes ago.

Cell's eyes widened in shock as the blast encompassed him entirely, swallowing him totally before he even had the chance to scream. Vegeta's blast shot clean off before it changed directory and shot upwards, missing the Earth entirely.

Vegeta panted heavily as he let his hands drop and his hair, which appeared to be more rigid before and his teal eyes had a noticeably dark tint. His muscles also become more pronounced, but they didn't become bulkier. Circling around him, were thin blue bolts of lightning that rapidly and randomly discharged off at random intervals.

He smirked tiredly before his hair became noticeably more limp and returned to its previous black color. Slowly, he started floating downwards before he finally noticed Gohan's power level and turned around, shock written all over his face as a bead of sweat rolled down his face. He blinked owlishly when actually saw Gohan's appearance.

Standing tall, Gohan's hair, was exactly like Vegeta's for that short moment. His eyes, which were previously red or teal, depending if he was in his base form or not, but now, they were a dark tinted sea green that were filled entirely with savage rage and killing intent. His muscles, like Vegeta's, had gotten more pronounced and cut, showing more of the muscle. Blue electrical currents discharged around his body, creating eerie sounds.

Gohan looked at Vegeta, who looked a little apprehensive, and most of all, utter shock. "Where… is… Cell?" Gohan growled in a menacing tone.

Vegeta felt as if the devil itself was staring right into his soul and as if he was utterly powerless to do anything as a shiver of fear ran down his spine.

"I asked you a question, Vegeta," Gohan told the man with his eyes narrowing into slits. "Where… is… Cell?"

Swallowing his fear, he put on a mask of nonchalance as he spoke warily. "I killed him, didn't you see?"

If possible, Gohan's eyes narrowed even farther. Gohan would have spoken, but an intense burst of wind interfered with their conversation, once again. But, an even stronger power level pushed onto their shoulders, Vegeta looking by far the most affected as he nearly crashed down onto his knees.

However, the prince did break out in a cold sweat as two murderous Ki's, nearly at the same strength, which caused the man to want to slit his own throat to escape the feeling of such hate-filled Ki.

Gohan went positively murderous and angry, to even more murderous, even more angered and above all else... absolutely elevated if the broad, bloodthirsty grin that was etched onto his lips was anything to go by.

"Fantastic, thank that you failed, as usual, Vegeta," Gohan smirked, attentionally taunting the man. "Now that you've had your chance of avenging Trunks, I'm going to have my own," He grinned broadly, showing an absolutely terrifying rape face that would have made eve Frieza proud. Or green with envy and anger that a saiyan outdid him in the scariest bloodthirsty smirk.

Cell, if possible had become even more powerful than before when Vegeta had nearly killed him moments ago. Said bio-android regained his confidence and smirked arrogantly as he floated over to them.

"I bet you're dying to know how I escaped death and came back even stronger than before, not only once, but twice." He chuckled. Vegeta sure did, but Gohan didn't care, he just wanted to tear his head off with his teeth. "If you are that curious," he started, taking their respective reactions as curious looks. "I shall tell you," He grinned before he let his arms fall beside him.

"It's simple, due to the single fact that Dr. Gero was far smarter and creative then I gave him credit for," he chuckled, his arrogant smirk not once leaving his face. He then lightly tapped his field goal shaped head with his enlarged black fingernail. "Dr. Gero made my design too beautifully to the point where he devised for my cells to have a life of its own. Even I die, I will naturally be reborn yet again as long as one single cell survives!" He laughed, getting Vegeta to growl in anger.

"Not only that but what kills me, literally makes me stronger. I practically heal and survive from any attack and due to my saiyan cells, every time I nearly die, the more severe the injury, the stronger I become, and I can do that nearly instantly."

Gohan just continued. "So, what you're saying is, that I can kill you how many times I want, and you'll just keep coming back?" Gohan questioned with a bloodthirsty, sickening grin on his face.

Cell, momentarily taken back by Gohan's question allowed a deep gash of a surprise to grace his face before he concealed his surprise with a grin. "If that is what you want…" he trailed off with a mocking smirk.

Gohan tilted his head to the side and cracked his neck before he shot off, way faster then Vegeta could possibly track and once again, he could only booms go off where ever their attacks come into contact with one another.

The first boom that was heard caused a mountain several hundred feet next to them to shattering millions of pieces in an instant from just the releasing pressure of their attack.

Cell gritted his teeth as he was punched roughly in the gut, but he soon recovered, but it didn't make much of a difference as Gohan quite literally palmed the back of his head and drove him through a set of mountains all in the span of seconds.

He was then let go of, but Cell was only kicked straight into the ground, and he impacted the Earth kinda like how a giant meteor would. The second his body hit the Earth, a large crater was made, and the Earth even started shaking from just the force of the impact of Cell's body hitting the ground.

Gohan watched with sickening, sadistically pleasured eyes as he stared at the crater he created. He kept waiting, and moments later, he heard a loud scream, which was followed by a column of golden energy, which soon evaporated into the air, and it left Cell floating in the middle of it with bleeding wounds.

The bio-android breathed in and out a few times before he wiped his heavily bleeding mouth. Seeing that he was still alive, Gohan's grin stretched even farther across his face. "Thank god you survived. I had thought that actually killed you," he laughed, getting a minor twitch of irritation from the android.

Cell growled slightly before he let his hands fall with the palms of his hands opened before they glowed a light blue. Surprisingly, the ground underneath him started shaking. Slowly, four blocks of large, hard earth started levitating an equal pace. He continued for a few seconds until the large rocks were as high as he was before he smirked at Gohan.

"Let me know how this feels, Son Gohan!" He yelled before he thrusted his hands forward, sending the large multi-blocks of earth at him.

Gohan just smirked, but it wasn't a malevolent, it was just a confident smirk, but a smirk none the less. He shook his head at Cell's idiocy as he did nothing to evade or destroy the oncoming attacks.

They slammed right into Gohan, destroying themselves upon the force and in which, it created a dust cloud. Said cloud was swiftly pushed out of the way by a kick burst of Ki, in which Gohan just boredly flexed his power, creating a smock shockwave as he did so.

Cell watched with wide eyes as Gohan appeared to be perfectly fine. Not a scratch on him. "How?!"

At that question, Gohan finally lost and started laughing, creating a growl of anger from the arrogant android. "You fool…" he led off as he started calming himself. He then looked Cell right in the eyes and said. "I've been able to destroy planets since I was five! What makes you think I can't destroy some mountain-sized rocks that you threw at me?" Gohan laughed once more, earning a loud and savage growl from Cell.

Cell then quickly aimed his hand right at Gohan's laughing form and shot a giant ball of burning red Ki, which exploded violently upon impact of Gohan's form, which caused hard and sharp winds to pick up from the sheer force of the attack.

'Oh, we've been planet busters for years no he said…' he grinned before he choked on his grin when he saw Gohan was still completely fine and unscathed.

Gohan just stood there with his arms crossed against his chest before he chuckled once more. "You know, if you do use someone else's attack, you could at least use it right!" He chuckled before he slowly pointed two of his fingers to his forehead.

That motion got a wide-eyed stare from Cell as he slowly started retreating backward, knowing just how powerful the potential attack Gohan was charging up.

His fingertips began glowing a golden yellow before a current of electricity trailed down his arm, and a wide smirk widened itself across Gohan's face. "Dodge this if you can, Perfect Cell!" He shouted in a mocking tone before he then slowly let his hand drop and aimed his two pointed fingers right at Cell.

His fingers glowed a bright orange before he shouted.

 **"Special Beam Cannon!"** Gohan shouted as he shot out a giant, yellow and orange corkscrew shaped beam, which raced over to Cell.

Cell, however, was too slow to dodge and he didn't have much time to gather energy to launch a counter-attack and so… the blast shot clean through his stomach. The android gasped in pain before he spat out a glob of blood.

The beam of Ki exploded harmlessly of in the distance, creating a massive ray of yellow, orange and purple light which illuminated the entire sky.

Cell withered in pain as his entire body shook in horrible pain. Seeing the injury, Gohan smirked sadistically, internally pleased at seeing such pain being inflicted on his opponent. He chuckled a little before he slowly hovered over to Cell, making sure the abomination could see him coming.

He stopped right as he was arm's length with the monster, and he looked up at him with a smirk pulling at his lips. "So… how does it feel to have a hole in your stomach?"

He mentally chuckled at that one, finding his own remark quite humorous. That action got a growl from him and tried to punch forward to strike Gohan, but the Super Saiyan merely caught his fist and held it tightly. He then lightly pulled on it, ripping his hand straight out of its socket, getting a loud scream of pain a jet of thick, purple blood to eject from the detached limb.

Getting an idea, Gohan grasped the separate hand and looked at for second before he glanced at Cell with a grin forming onto his face. "Hey, Cell?"

"Y-Yes?"

"You should stop hitting yourself…" Cell blinked before he felt himself getting smacked in the face, he looked down and Gohan mockingly slapping him in the face with his green hand. The android growled and went to snatch said limb with his other hand before he roughly smacked in the face and was sent hurling into a mountain.

Gohan chuckled at that threw Cell's hand out of the way in an off-handed manner… funny right?

Cell gritted his teeth as he was plowed through the mountain and grunted as he collapsed onto the ground. He hacked slightly as he felt his stomach start to fill. He stood up on shaky legs as he grasped his stomach with his own available hand. He watched with wide eyes as his stomach filled right up, regenerating itself.

After staring at in amazement for a few seconds, a burst of rage filled him as he set his sights on the smirking Gohan with had his arms crossed against his chest. "HAAARUGH!" Cell roared in fury as golden around appeared around him, as well bolts of shining blue electricity which bounced around the aura.

Gohan, no longer smirking just looked at him. 'His energy… it's increased.' He thought before his eyes widened ever so slightly as he instinctually dodged a speed punch that blurred right past his ear.

Acting quickly, Cell swiveled through the air and punched Gohan straight in the nose before he haymakered him, sending him barreling into the ground.

Gohan did a backflip before his feet fit the ground and he slowed himself down as his feet dragged across the ground. Once he stopped himself, he crossed his arms across his face, shielding himself from a dozen of miniature yellow Ki blasts that swarmed him.

Ignoring the threat, Gohan reached across with his hand and swiped his hand to the side, slashing the incoming blasts and shot forward in a burst of super speed. He then kneed Cell right in the side of his face, causing him to jerk to the side.

Gohan then swirled through the air did the same to the opposite side of his head, causing his head to jerk to the opposite way. He then spun around and threw a blue Ki blast that slammed right into Cell's unguarded back, creating a small explosion.

Cell leaped out of the smoke some minor injuries covering his back before he sent a fury of paced punches, which were all blocked and or dodged by Gohan before he used his long leg and kicked upwards. Gohan saw the attack and moved his head to the side before he aimed his hand at a defenseless Cell and blasted him with a yellow Ki ball.

Cell was launched back the blast, but he was able to shield his face and chest with his broad arms just in time before the blast hit. But, regrettably for him... that's precisely what Gohan wanted, and he appeared right behind Cell with his knee raised.

His knee was then slammed right into his back, causing the android to spit out a glob of blood and saliva. He was then dropped kicked in the stomach, sending him skidding across the ground.

Cell slowed down with a frown written on his face. 'His technique has gotten sharper,' he noted as he stared at Gohan who smirking once more.

They both charged at each other while running before they clashed. The second their fists connected, the ground beneath them shattered, but that didn't stop the two as they started hurling attacks at each other.

Nevertheless, Gohan just dodged every single one Cell threw at him, while nearly every single attack Gohan had launched, Cell was hit by. He gasped in pain as he was kneed in the stomach and his head jolted forward as he was elbowed in the back in the neck. He was then uppercutted, sending him sailing into the air.

Cell screamed in pain as Gohan threw a hand-sized blue Ki ball, which severally burned his skin. Cell stopped screaming as he righted himself midair and took a few seconds to regain his breath while Gohan calmly waited on the ground with his arms crossed.

After a few moments, Cell slowly landed on the ground with his breathing controlled. He had a heavy frown on his face as he stared at Gohan's smirking face.

"Are you done? Or do you need more time?" Gohan asked with a small chuckle afterward as he saw Cell's eyes narrow as a flash of anger passed through them. However, Gohan's answer came in the form of a fist that was thrown right at him, which he easily dodged.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes," Gohan chuckled before he buried his fist into Cell's abdomen, causing the android's eyes to bulge out of their sockets. Gohan, with his unused hand, reached down grasped onto his shaking arm.

"Hey, Cell, how do you get a one-armed man out of a tree?" Gohan asked in a pleasant tone.

Cell never answered as he continued gasping for breath. But he screamed in he felt his arm getting ripped out of its socket.

"You wave at him!" Gohan shouted before he kicked Cell right across the face before he sent a combo of kicks that were slammed to his exposed stomach and face before he twirled around heel kicked him right across the face.

Cell screamed as rapidly spun out of control like a corkscrew and was plowed through multiple plateaus before he lost some of the velocity and altitude and his back crashed onto the ground and skidded across the desert terrain.

Gohan stared at the dislodged arm and hand in his grasp as he grinned sadistically. A pleased glint appeared in his sea green colored eyes as the lightning around his aura traveled around excitedly.

However, his sardonic smirk vanished in surprise as he heard a very familiar voice echo through his head.

 _ **"Gohan!"**_

He blinked in surprise as a look of shock passed through his face. 'Father?' Gohan asked slowly through his head.

 **"** _ **Yeah**_ **!"**

' _Why or better yet, how are you speaking to me?'_ Gohan questioned as he stared across at Cell.

 _ **"Don't mind that. I have something serious to talk with about,"**_ Goku stated seriously. Gohan's frown increased in size.

' _Go on.'_

 _ **"I want to know why you're playing with Cell,"**_ Goku said seriously, getting a slightly wide-eyed look from Gohan. _**"Before, you tried finishing him off. Now, you're just playing with him and inflicting as much as pain as possible when you could have already finished the job dozens of times over."**_

Goku heard Gohan growl mentally as he the transformed boy to man clenched his hands. 'Do I need a reason to do so? He's a monster, he deserves this and many more!' Gohan protested with bloodlust creeping his tone.

Goku's eyes widened from that before he frowned. _**"I'm not denying that I wouldn't want that,"**_ Goku admitted. _**"If I were in your situation, I probably would be doing that same thing. But I don't want you to succumb to that hate and anger you're feeling! Fight it Gohan, if you don't, you may realize down the line that what you did, did nothing but put more blood on your hands."**_ Goku explained to his son.

Gohan's eyes exponentially expanded in size before he clenched his shaking hands and his expression contorted to one of anger. His muscles tensed and his power raised, reacting to his anger and hatred.

Cell also saw and sensed the brief increase in power, and he quickly prepared for a possible impending attack. But he was taken back when he saw Gohan saw as his muscles slightly decreased in size and his flame-like aura shortened in size.

Gohan let out a deep breath of air before he let his shoulders rest. He looked down at his bloodied hand and frowned before he gave a smirk of triumph. _'Thanks… dad.'_

Gohan received no response, other than distant joyous laughter that he instantly knew belonged to his father. He smiled softly at hearing that before he stared at Cell with a smirk.

"Well… what do you say we finish this once and for all, Cell?" Gohan questioned as the blue lightning that discharged of his body became even faster. He clenched his hands, and his golden flame-like aura increased in size by nearly twice the size.

The bio-android blinked in surprise before he hid his fear behind a veil of self-sure arrogance. "Yes… we shall…" he said aloud before he hovered into the air.

Gohan watched his every move as Cell's body was immersed in a bright yellow aura, not like Gohan's own, or a Super Saiyan's own. However, blue lightning circled around it before he got to what he deemed appropriate height.

He then raised his regenerated hand and pointed his index finger upwards into the sky. Right above the finger, a small, yellow and orange sphere rose. All around that, millions of small infinitesimal orbs of Ki were constantly being siphoned into the globe, causing it to get continuously greater in size.

Gohan watched the attack a raised eyebrow, _'So… he's using Frieza's Supernova huh? Well then, I might not want to hold back.'_ Gohan thought with a smile before he took a deep breath.

Slowly, Gohan spread his legs ever so slightly before grunted, swelling his energy, causing the electricity that was orbiting his aura just move even faster. He then simultaneously raised his hands and placed the back of the palms on his forehead.

"HAAA!" Gohan yelled shortly, powering up to his absolute maximum. The increase of power caused the ground underneath his feet to crack heavily, but surprisingly, it didn't shatter. In the palm of his dominant hand, a small glowing red orb appeared and around it, small bolts of black electricity circled around it.

By now, Cell's attack had now increased in size at least a thousand times over, showing that it was as big a small lake. However, he was also perspiring slightly as he already began to exert a substantial portion of his power, but he proceeded. He knew that if he didn't give every last bit of energy, he would lose.

The small orb in the palm of Gohan's palm that was resting on his forehead increased in size as well. At the moment, it just a bit smaller than his own hand and the black colored lightning that circled around it also doubled in size.

Cell, from his spot in the sky, had a very massive orb of energy that resembled the scorching hot sun almost perfectly.

Now, Gohan couldn't even see the sky behind him. If he had too, he would need to have looked left or right just to see it. The large sun of Ki had literally increased large, that It seemed larger than a small moon.

Cell gritted his teeth as he charged in the last of his energy. He then grinned widely, feeling the giant orb or Ki increase in size once more, multiplying in just mass.

"This it, Son Gohan!" Cell laughed. "This attack is the size of a planet! It even has the power to destroy the entire Solar System and then some!" He cackled insanely before he stared right into Gohan's calm and half idled eyes.

"Don't get too overconfident. While our attacks may be able to destroy Solar Systems…" he started off before his sea green eyes turned sharp. "The only thing that this blast is going to destroy… is your existence!" He yelled before the orb of energy doubled in size, now exceeding the size of his hand by multiple times.

"That's the spirit!" Cell laughed. "Don't lose it… not even for a second! I want to see the prideful look on your face leave as I blow your silly planet to oblivion!" He screamed before he thrusted his hand downwards, sending the giant ball that was the size of a planet downwards.

Gohan watched is neared with an impassive look. As it was launched, the higher parts of the ground started evaporating almost instantly from the high output of the energy.

Just as it neared about a hundred feet ahead, Gohan gritted his teeth. "Destroy…" Gohan muttered before he thrusted his hands forward, the palms of his hands now pointed straight at the incoming sphere of Ki.

 **"Eien no Masenkō! (1)"** Gohan roared mightily before the red orb transformed into a beyond massive wave of energy that rivaled the sphere of Ki that neared him in diameter. The eruption of red colored energy also had black bolts of massive lightning discharging eagerly off the wave of power.

The second the two attacks came into contact with one another, the terrain for as far the eye could see shattered and was promptly made into a foot deep crater. Black bolts of lightning shot off the wave and circled around the orb of energy that wave was clashed against, making both attacks look far more menacing.

Both attacks competed, and the warriors who dispatched them were left practically powerless. The only thing the two of them could do was to stare helplessly and hope that they were one to win.

However, it didn't take long until both of them realized that Gohan had far more energy than him as Gohan's blast soon overcame Cell's own attack and once again, Cell was on the receiving end of an attack.

The bio-android didn't even have enough time to scream as his own attack consumed him whole, which was soon followed up by Gohan's Eternal Masenkō.

He watched longley as the blast shot straight into outer space. He let his hands drop, which were slightly shaking before he fell onto his knees. He breathed laboriously for a few moments before he groaned.

He tried standing, and he was successful. But his posture was shaky at best. He shut his eyes, and his brows narrowed in concentration. After doing so for a minute straight, they snapped open.

"NO! Kami damnit!" Gohan loudly cursed as he clenched his gripped his hands into tightly balled fists. "That monstrosity! How could he have survived?!" Gohan questioned incredulously as he stared up at an outrageously large power level that broke into the atmosphere.

His head snapped back over behind him. "Vegeta! Stay back!" Gohan screamed as he pointed his finger that the airborne man. Said saiyan looked at questioningly with an annoyed look at being commanded around. "Don't tell me you don't sense it?!" He questioned loudly.

Vegeta's eyes closed for a short second before they snapped open as he a bead of sweat rolled down his face. "No…" the proud prince led off in something akin to fear and anger.

"Stay… I'll fight him… I still have some energy left," he ordered the prince, not even bothering to look at his tiredly shaking legs that struggled to even stand.

Vegeta must've seen that as well, but he gritted his teeth. After a few long seconds, he made a sound of irritation. "Fine. But if see you're losing, I'm taking over," he declared stubbornly as he stared at the demi-saiyan.

Gohan smiled lightly before his eyes turned threatening. "Sure…" his deep voice agreed before he turned his attention to who just landed in front of him. He gritted his teeth, feeling the pure, primal anger flood through.

A small guttural growl escaped his throat as a bolt of blue lightning surged around, his power reacting to his anger.

Standing high and tall, basked in a bright golden aura with blue lightning surging around him. The bio-android grinned imperiously as he stared at the growling Ascended Saiyan.

"I told you, Gohan… I cannot be killed. I already proved that twice before. Now, I've proven it yet again!" He laughed, receiving an even larger growl from Gohan, but the Super Saiyan did nothing. "Do I need to prove it again?" He grinned as he spread his legs and let his arms fall beside his body, letting his guard down to bait Gohan into attacking.

Gritting his teeth, that last bit of arrogance got on Gohan's last short nerve as he sped forward a with his knee lifted. Grinning, Cell grasped the knee out of the air and just discarded Gohan's leg and by extension him, like common trash.

Gohan grunted as he flipped midair and darted forward once more. Once he got halfway towards Cell, Gohan grunted even harsher, flashing his aura. He then threw a massive haymaker towards the abnormality, but he just dodged the torpid attack and buried a fist in Gohan's stomach, causing him to sit out a glob of blood.

He was then punched straight across the face by a few fast, yet not so light punches and sailed through a plateau-like tissue paper.

"RAUGHH!" Gohan yelled as he spread his legs and arms out, stopping his movements as his aura flared along with the blue lightning circling around the aura. That action alone destroyed the ground from underneath him and the plateau that he formally lodged in. "I'm DONE!" He yelled before he punched forward continuously with his hands open.

Right out of the palms of his hands, came dozens, if not hundreds of basketball sized golden yellow Ki blasts. He kept grunting and yelling as he did so, sounding like a savage animal more than a person. His eyes glinted with raw anger along with a meager sign of desperation.

Just then, a large, enlarged arm shot clean through the giant smoke cloud that Gohan had caused from launching the Ki blasts. Taken by surprise, he wasn't able to dodge as he was roughly grasped by the front of his head by the giant hand.

Gohan was roughly plowed into the ground before he was drug through the ground and then, he was roughly slammed into the dirt from the sky.

The large green arm retracted back in its socket, a few hundred feet back.

Gohan, from his spot laying on the broken ground and into a shallow crater gritted his teeth in pain as his entire back ached, his face as well hurt a decent amount as well.

He slowly stood up, but his legs were jittery as his arm bled heavily as well his back., which had several bleeding gashes that looked like worryingly injures. Blood dripped onto the ground staining the land with it. "Gaugh!" He coughed, sending some blood from his mouth.

"Damnit…" he sounded out as he leaned on the crater with his good arm. "That freak…" he trailed off as he took a few deep breaths. "He won't leave this battle alive… I'll make sure of that." He coughed once more before he slowly walked out of the crater with a noticeable limp in his step.

He looked across with cold determination gleaming in his sea green eyes. No longer in his Ascended Super Saiyan state, Gohan's aura no longer had that bright blue electricity orbiting his aura. His hair was also slightly more limp and less spiky.

Cell must've noticed notice his decrease in power and grinned mockingly. "Gohan. Don't tell me you intend to fight me in your condition?"

Gohan answered before shooting off at a slower pace, which made Gohan appear like a snail to Cell as the android just boredly dodged his attacks.

Gohan grunted in pain as he was punched straight across the face before he was then kicked in the stomach a few times and was then kneed right in the bottom of the chin. His head roughly jerked upwards as blood flew from his mouth.

Gohan coughed out blood when Cell once again slammed his fist straight in his gut, many times harder than the time before. He was then headbutted, creating a bleeding wound on the middle of his forehead.

Cell grinned before he raised his leg and kicked Gohan right in the side of his stomach, sending him flying.

Gohan could do nothing as he motionlessly flew through the air and not the ground. He heaved in dreadful pain as Cell appeared right on top of him and dropped a knee right in the center of his stomach. Cell then bounced up and slammed his fist right where his kidney would be, causing his eyes to comically widen before even more spit and blood escaped his mouth.

Descending on the ground in front of him, Cell reached down and grasped Gohan by his spiky hair. Cell's arrogant and spiteful pink eyes stared Gohan straight in his teal eyes that held pain and anger.

"Don't you see know, Gohan? Struggle all you want... but fighting is pointless!" Cell grinned. However, that grin disappeared once he felt a Ki blast collide with his back. He dropped Gohan uncaringly, causing his body to limply fall on the ground in a bleeding help. He whirled around and saw Vegeta scowling, but he looked fully recovered surprisingly.

Vegeta glared as he crossed his arms athwart his chest. "You will spill no more Saiyan blood today!" Vegeta gnarled before he grunted. Instantly, his hair turned golden in color as a bright, golden flame-like aura appeared around him.

That action prompted Cell to laugh uproariously. "Please, Gohan has failed, and he was the mightiest warrior here. What makes you so sure that you'll be able to do better?"

Vegeta frowned at the remark of Gohan being stronger than him but said nothing according to Cell's remark. "It's because…" Vegeta grunted before his muscles dramatically increased in size and his aura and power grew exponentially.

"I'm the Saiyan Prince... Vegeta-sama!" He yelled as the ground underneath him shatter as he kicked off and charged off.

Cell merely raised an unimpressed eyebrow as he seized Vegeta's punch before he drove a fist into the prince's stomach. But surprisingly, Vegeta grabbed his fist with his spare hand before he nimbly sank down with a swift movement and swiped Cell's legs from underneath him.

The android grunted in surprise as his legs were kicked out from beneath him. He stretched down and caught himself from falling with hands planted to the ground. He then went for a kick, but Vegeta parried it with his own before he used his own hands and kicked Cell in the back, hurling him upwards.

Vegeta then appeared right above Cell with his hands joined before he spiked downwards. Cell recovered by then and he reached out and caught the prince's attack before he used his size advantage and kicked Vegeta across the face, sending him flying in the air.

However, the prince whirled around while he was still close and threw a hand-sized Ki blast, which exploded on impact, shrouding Cell in a smoke cloud.

Cell yelled shortly, expelling the smoke that surrounding him. He then disappeared in a burst of speed before his fist slammed into Vegeta face, which was followed by a dozen or so well placed attacks that all hit their mark, sending the prince into the ground.

Vegeta grunted in pain as his lip bled before he stood up out of the hole he was in before flared his aura and flew upwards like a blazing rocket. However, he once against dispatched by a few punches and kicks, which were followed by a bone-crunching knee to the back, sending him flying through the air.

Vegeta growled as mouth bled heavily and his saiyan armor was chipped from the shoulder and his chest plate a small hole. His entire right spandex leg was ripped off, and his leg was shrouded by dozens of shortcuts which bled.

Gohan sighed as he leaned against a plateau with his arm. He reached up and gently cleaned off some blood of his chin. He exhaled through his mouth slowly as he stared upwards. He watched with concerned eyes before he narrowed them.

' _What would you do in this situation… father?'_ Gohan thought, ignoring all his anger and hate, which was replaced by sorrow. _'There's nothing I can do. Every time I kill him… he ends up reforming and coming back stronger than before,'_ he continued.

He then took a small step forward. _'I understand…'_ he thought with a sad smile growing onto his face. _'I know what I've been doing wrong,'_ he continued. _'I've been fighting for anger and vengeance. You've given everything to protect the Earth…'_ he thought before his eyes glinted with a resolution clear on his mind.

'… _It's my time to do the same.'_ Gohan thought before he steeled his sentiments and flew off, halting right next to an injured and surprised Vegeta. He didn't bother looking at the ruthless saiyan, he just stared at Cell with an emotionless look on his face. "I know you wanted another shot at this monster… but he's mine to handle."

Vegeta's eyes widened slightly at Gohan's statement. "G-Gohan-,"

"So, please take Trunks' body and the rest that are still alive back to the Lookout. I'll handle things from here." He ordered, still not looking at the saiyan prince.

Vegeta growled in anger at the insulation from Gohan's order. "I'm not running away from a battle! I'm Vegeta, the Saiyan Prince. And a true saiyan does not back down from battle!" He ranted.

Gohan had no outward reaction, but he did smile internally. "Vegeta, I want to ask you for a favor."

A growl was he received. "What?"

"I want you to explain what happened here to my mother when she comes to the Lookout." Gohan requested before he closed his eyes.

"Wha-," The prince was interrupted by Gohan.

"Please Vegeta… I'm asking just this once, please…" Gohan begged with his eyes closed.

The saiyan prince growled before he turned his back towards Gohan and stared at his son's body. "Fine… but don't expect me to do anything else!"

Gohan actually smiled. "Don't worry… and Vegeta?"

Vegeta growled once more before he snapped. "What?!"

"I want to say thank you for protecting Earth," Gohan stated sincerely before he leisurely and stiffly hovered forward with his arms dangling loosely by his side.

With that, Vegeta's eyes widened, finally realizing what Gohan was planning to do. "W-Wait you don't…?" he stopped short when he saw Gohan look back while smiling sadly.

"I've given myself over to my instincts for power just for the sole purpose to protect everyone else." He started. "If I have to take it a step further to protect this planet… then I'll do it with a smile on my face," he finished.

Now, the saiyan prince was quiet. But after a few moments at looking at his feet, Vegeta met Gohan's gaze and gave him a smirk. "Acting like a true saiyan…"

' _Even in the final moments...'_

"Fine, I've you're request covered," he decided. "Just make sure you hold up your end of the deal. You got that boy?"

Gohan let out a chuckle. "Can you really me boy anymore when I'm almost a foot taller than you?" He laughed softly, earning a growl from the prince before he smirked.

"Have fun…" with that, the saiyan prince shrouded himself in a golden colored aura and shot off over to Trunks' cold dead body.

He traveled through the air for a few seconds before he touched down on the ground. He softly reached and pulled his son's body and slowly hoisted him over his shoulder. Vegeta's brow netted up in a scowl as he sensed the two surviving humans.

He then flew up and shot over to them. The second he was overhead the two humans, he shouted down at them. "You two! Let's go, now! We have to leave!" Vegeta yelled before he blasted off at top speed.

Tien and Yamcha both looked at each with questionable looks before they cloaked themselves in white auras before they flew after him.

With Cell and Gohan, they both stared at each other from across the air. One had an air of arrogance, while another had an aura of sorrowful happiness.

"Gohan… do you need me to remind you of your place again?" Cell asked cruelly as he flexed his power.

Gohan gave him a tiny smirk in acknowledgment. "I think I know how to defeat you now," he answered, earning a 'tch' from Cell. "You said as long as one cell survives, you'll regenerate." He parroted Cell's earlier explanation on he survived his Final Shine Attack.

"All I need to do is make sure you can't reform by destroying every single piece of your body!" He finished before his hair stood up straighter and blue lightning bolts circled his aura once again.

Cell watched with confusion as Gohan thrusted his arm down and kept his right one up. His entire aura increased in size as did his power. "Where-," he started. "Where did you get this power?" Cell examined, not worried, but confused as just minutes before, Gohan was struggling to stay in Super Saiyan. Now he was back at the peak of his power.

"You stupid freak," Gohan smirked before he grunted. Slowly, small Ki orbs began circling around him. "I'll put you down like the rabid dog you are!" He continued with a chuckle. "You exposed the limits of your regeneration to me, your opponent, and you'll die because of it! Your own undoing will be your arrogance!"

That got a laugh from Cell as before he pointed his thumb at himself. "Me?! You kill me?!"

Gohan chuckled once more, his power still raising. "Your speaking like a Neanderthal! But, yes… I'll kill you!"

"How ludicrous!"

Gohan smirked once more before he closed his eyes, showing Cell the red pigment that surrounded his eyelids. However, they slowly opened up and settled in a half idled, lazy and apathetic look before he looked up into the sky.

' _I'm doing this for everyone else, Father, Mother, Krillin, Piccolo… yes, even you… Vegeta…'_ He thought with a small before he started growling.

Cell watched with fear as Gohan's power shot right through the roof, easily surpassing his own once again.

"AAAAHHHAROUGGHHH!" Gohan threw back his head as he was surrounded by a large dome of pure black Ki that had blue bolts of lightning surrounding it.

Cell scampered back as he tried to flee. However, the large dome just rapidly increased in size and swallowed him hole, but this time, he was able to scream as his body was instantly destroyed.

Gohan kept screaming as he fed in the last of life force and every last bit of Ki he had in his body before disappeared in a wisp of Ki. With that, the dome expanded in size nearly instantly, increasing in size and strength as it neared the fleeing Vegeta, Tien, and Yamcha, who had left minutes before.

Vegeta had not once glanced back, he just clenched a free hand as he narrowed his eyes. _'Your sacrifice better not be in vain… Gohan.'_

 **»»—END—««**

 **Eien no Masenkō: It directly translates to Eternal Demon's Flash of Light**. **Or Eternal** **Masenkō.**

 **So, thank you all for reading and if have any suggestions or questions, I'll do my best to respond to them.**


End file.
